


Breakaway

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alyssa Edwards - Freeform, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, Harry is seventeen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Dancing Queen, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Possessive Tom Riddle, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry Potter has attended a local dancing school since he was four years old. The owner of the school, Tom Riddle has developed a close relationship with Harry. A very close relationship.  One that Tom intends to protect at all costs.





	Breakaway

**Author's Note:**

> Beta's by the amazing Aubry!

It was the shine on the platinum band that caught Tom’s eyes. He hadn’t been looking for a ring, but as he passed the jeweller's the sun had hit the band in just the right angle. He paused outside, pulling his jacket tighter around him.  _ Would Harry like it?  _ He tried to imagine the ring on Harry’s finger, a symbol to the world that Harry was his, and his alone.

He found himself standing inside the small shop before he had even realised he was moving. A small woman with curly white hair waited behind the counter, a knowing smile on her face.

“Hello,” Tom cleared his throat, unsure of why he was suddenly at a loss for words. “That platinum ring in the window, can I see it please?”

He didn’t buy the platinum ring in the end, after looking at it he decided it wasn’t quite Harry’s style. He did, however, walk away with a white gold ring. Tiny diamonds were set inside the ring, making it sparkle from every angle. Harry was sure to love it. Tom tucked the tiny box into the inside pocket of his jacket.  _ There _ , he thought,  _ safe _ .

By the time he made to the studio, he was well over an hour late and classes were in full swing. He swore to himself, he hated missing the start of class. Dropping his coat on the chair in his office, he hurried through the boring bits of paperwork as quickly as he could, eager to see his boy.

Harry was leaning against the wall next to the classroom, a look of displeasure on his face.

“Why aren’t you rehearsing?” Tom asked, his hands itched to touch Harry, to take his hands in his.  _ Not yet _ .

“The Bat wants to add a new element and the competition is a  _ week away, _ ” Harry folded his arms across his chest. “Most everyone walked out half an hour ago. The juniors are the only ones doing any dancing.” 

“What new element?” Tom asked, perplexed.

Harry sighed “A pole dancing element.”

Tom stepped closer to Harry, “I have to admit I would love to see you do that,” he whispered into the boy’s ear. He stepped back, “Though not for the next competition.”

“We’re not adding it right?”

“No, we did to much work on the routine as is,” Tom pulled out his mobile “Go gather the others and meet me back here, I’ll deal with Severus.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“And Harry,” Tom added, “That doesn’t mean piss off for twenty minutes to have a smoke.”

Harry’s answering shit eating grin made Tom want to drag the boy into the office and fuck his brains out.

“I don’t know what you mean, I don’t smoke.” Harry winked and disappeared to find the other students.

“Little shit.”

~*~

Harry closed his eyes, as he took a puff of the vape. Blowing out the smoke, he watched at the other’s kept themselves warm, stretching and practising moves. No one liked The Bat. Why Tom had hired him no one could fathom. The teens only suffered The Bat, because he and Tom were friends and everyone adored Tom. 

It took a lot of a group of aspiring dancers to leave a rehearsal. This upcoming competition was going to be a killer. Talent scouts would be there and everyone would be performing a solo piece. It was a chance to really show off and maybe take their ambitions to next level.

And The Bat wanted to add a new element to an already complicated group dance. At least Tom was here now to shut the idiot down.

Harry took a final drag, before whistling to the others. “Come on, I reckon they’re done shouting now.”

The group of twenty trouped back inside to find indeed, the adults were done yelling at each other and Tom had as Harry hoped - overruled The Bat.

“I said no smoking!” Tom snapped at them as they rushed into the rehearsal room, some still waving their hands around their heads trying to get rid the smell of smoke.

“I want everyone in position and I want a flawless rehearsal. Ready? Go.”

The group moved into their starting positions, Ultrabeat's’  _ Pretty Green Eyes  _ pounded out the speakers. As one they moved, all thoughts leaving Harry’s mind as his body moved with the music.

~*~

When class ended, Tom held Harry back under the guise of wanting to work on the his solo with him. While that was partly true, Harry did need to work on his solo, what Tom really wanted was to feel his lips on Harry’s. 

Being near Harry during class and not being able to touch him was sweet torture. Still, if word ever got out that he was dating his 17-year-old student the parents would start a riot and words like ‘pedophile’ would get branded about.

As soon as the class cleared out, Tom found his arms full of Harry. The youth’s arms wrapped around his neck, the teen's legs locking around his middle. He breathed in the smell of Harry’s shampoo, an earthy Alpine smell that contrasted nicely with the watermelon shower gel Harry always used. 

Their lips found each other, a searing kiss that made Tom’s heart beat faster. Passion ignited between them, and it all Tom could do to keep his hands on Harry’s backside and not let them wander to the top of Harry’s sweatpants.

“Hey baby,” Tom smiled as they broke apart for air. “I’ve missed you.”

Harry rested his head against Tom’s firm chest. “I can’t wait until I can be with you all the time.”

“Soon,” Tom promised. “Once you’re 18 we can move in together. I’m looking forward to waking up next to you every morning.” He gave Harry a dazzling smile.

Harry’s legs unlocked and the boy dropped to the ground with ease, “So we’re the only ones here,...”

“Ah, no, we’re not. The parents will still be leaving and the office staff are still here. Give it half an hour and then it will just us.” He winked at his younger lover.

“Fine,” Harry swaggered off to the middle of the dance floor, moving his hips  _ just so _ . “I’ll be here, all alone, working on my solo and should I happen to lose my clothes as I dance -,” the boy shrugged, looking over his shoulder at Tom, his wild hair framing his face perfectly.

“I would get some rest if I were you,” Tom walked towards the door, so he could dismiss the day’s staff. “When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Harry’s rich, carefree laugh followed him out the rehearsal room “As long as I can still dance…”

~*~

Dealing with the parents took longer than Tom would’ve liked. Dance Mums were terrifying creatures. Always pushing for their child to be the lead in a performance, to be the star. The child in question nearly always forgotten in the parents desire to live vicariously through the child. 

When finally, all the parents had been shooed from his door and he had sent his staff home for the night, he locked up.

Returning to the rehearsal room, he found Harry had made a makeshift bed from the safety mats and was lying naked across them, his legs open invitingly.

God, he loved this boy. He walked over to Harry, taking off his shirt in the process. “I hope you’re ready to scream my name.”

“I’m always ready.”

Tom smirked and covered the younger man’s body with his, trailing kisses along Harry’s neck and face.

“My perfect boy.” He murmured.


End file.
